Teen Titans: BFC Special
by LimpBizkit3030
Summary: A lost episode from Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded. It takes place after Chpt. 9. I am disclaimer Please Review, please FIXED FINISHED
1. Presentation

Teen Titans: BFC Special Presentation  
  
Author's note: If you heard of deleted scenes on a DVD, this a deleted chapter from Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded. In this "story", the Anderson Bros. participate in the Brutality Fighting Championship against their rival tag team Bulk and Bruiser, the Body Builders at Fight Fest 20 in a tag team retirement match. This story also features Drowning Pool's song Step Up. I don't own Teen Titans, Drowning Pool and their song, and similarities to BFC.  
  
Narrator: Brutality Fighting Championship. Bringing brutality to a whole new level in sports.  
  
A video begins playing about the life of the Anderson Bros. with orchestra music playing.  
  
2nd narrator: For the Anderson Bros. It was about winning the gold and becoming the best tag team in history. Having courage, strength, and bravery in their matches is the one thing that they desire. And when they defeated the Bone Crushers at King of The Octagon for the BFC Tag Team Championship, the brothers were on top of the world with full power. Their dream has finally come true.  
  
But their dream had came to an end in defeat. Three years ago at Monday Night Mayhem, the dream was shattered at the hands of the Body Builders. All because of their fallen sister, the boys grew up to take matter in their hands.  
  
Now the time has come for the boys to return for one last match against their rival tag team. Tonight, it's the event that you don't want to miss. Tonight, in the city arena in the matrix, the boys are back in town. Tonight, the tag team match of the century ends with the losing team retires in the BFC. Tonight, the boys return home as...the men.  
  
1-2-3 Go Broken - You been livin' on the edge of a broken dream  
  
Nothin' - Yeah that's the only thing you'll ever take away from me  
  
I'm never gunna stop I'm never gunna drop  
  
Ain't no different than it was before  
  
So take some good advice  
  
You better stop and think twice  
  
Before you take your first step out that door  
  
If you wanna step up  
  
You're gunna get knocked down  
  
If you wanna step up  
  
You're gunna get knocked down  
  
You had your chance to walk away  
  
And live to see another day  
  
If you wanna step up  
  
You're gunna get knocked down  
  
Teen Titans: The BFC Special  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 1: Author's commentary. 


	2. Author's commentary

Teen Titans: BFC Special Chapter 1: Author's commentary.

Author's note: this chapter has me talking about what is this about.

Author: Hi. I'm Limp Bizkit 3030. I'm the author of Teen Titans: Revolutions and it's sequel Matrix Reloaded. I'm also the author of this story called Teen Titans: the BFC Special. This was actually a deleted part from the Revolutions sequel. It takes place right after Geo gets the plans on how to make special goggles that will allow the Teen Titans enter the matrix.

Although, the next chapter said "Chapter 10: Exam Week", that was going to be chapter 11. This one, the BFC Special, was the original chapter 10 entitled "Anderson Bros. vs The BodyBuilders." However, the chapter was too long and it kept me from getting to the part where the titans and the Andersons enter the matrix to beat the FBI Agents. So without further to do, here it is. Teen Titans: The BFC Special.

Continuing from Chapter 9: The Studying Begins...

THE LETTER

Geo logged out of the matrix. As he did, everyone was there waiting for him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Geo said.

"We kind of want to know about this matrix world." Raven said.

"When my brother and I build the goggles, you will know it's secrets. Right now, you guys must concentrate on your exams and training."

"We will take the exams." Robin said.

"And we will pass the training course." Cyborg added.

"Good." Geo said, "I hope you guys pass."

The titans and the Andersons return back to the Matrix Moblie Center. As they approached the doors, Sam came out with a letter.

"Masters!" Sam said.

"What is it Sam?" Trini said.

"I got a message from a human. It's only for you."

"Let us see it."

Trini takes the letter. The letter says RESERVED FOR GEO AND ZEO.

"I think this letter is for you, Geo and Z." she said.

"Let us see the letter." Z said.

Z reads the letter. It says:

_Dear Anderson Bros., _

_On behalf of all of us in the BFC, it is come to my conclusion that I want you boys in tomorrow's event, Fight Fest 20, against your rival tag team The Body Builders in a Retirement Match. You boys haven't been in the BFC for three years since you lost the tag titles to them. I need you boys to be here or you'll never find any business within our sport. _

_Sincerely, Mortis Morgan.  
Owner and Council Member. _

"He wants us to go tomorrow?" Geo said.

"That moron!" Z said as he crumbles the paper.

"Friends, what has angered you?" Starfire said.

"Is one of Zion's council members." Geo said, "His name is Mortis Morgan. He is the owner of a sport that we used to be in called the BFC."

"What is the BFC?" Terra said.

"The BFC stands for Brutality Fighting Championship." Z said, "We worked there for six years and we love the buisness until we lost our contracts three years ago."

"What happen three years ago?" Robin said.

"We were supposed to be victorious on Monday Night Mayhem but Mortis Morgan change the plans and allowed our rival tag team to win."

"This is just like pro wrestling, right?" Beast Boy said.

"Yes although we don't have scripts. It's the owner's decision to who win."

"So every fight is real?" Raven said.

"Exactly!" Geo said.

"But what about the matches?" Cyborg said, "Do you have weapons and special matches."

"Yes, we do." Z said.

"And what if you guys get injured?" Robin said, "Do the matches stop?"

"Well, unless your injury is critical, then yes." Geo said, "But however, when a person bleeds, the person still continues to fight unless if it's critical, he stops and gives up."

"You're saying that the BFC is a blood sport?" Cyborg said.

"Yes!" Geo said.

"Oh, I do not want my friends to get hurt." Starfire said.

"It's ok, Star." Trini said, "My brothers could handle this."

"But on my planet, such of our men as gladiators do not fight brutal. They fight with honor."

"Well," Geo said, "We don't fight for honor. We fight for real. We fight for strength."

"Speaking of strength," Z said, "We might as well start our training if we are going to do this, brother."

"Right!" Geo said, "Our final match of the year."

"Lets go."

The Anderson Bros. went inside and into the weight room to compete for tomorrow's event at BFC.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 2: Fight Fest 20.


	3. Fight Fest 20

Teen Titans: BFC Special Chapter 2: Fight Fest 20.

The next day, the Anderson brothers entered the matrix to participate in the retirement tag team match at BFC Fight Fest 20. The titans and Trini remained outside the virtual world by watching it on the monitor.

The Anderson Bros. arrived at the arena in Metro city. There were no FBI agents at the arena nor the outside since they are preparing for their final plan to destroy the matrix.

Geo and Z went inside the arena to their locker room and changed into their original fighting attire: black leather pants, black boots, black vest with spikes on them, fingered gloves, and kneepads. Since BFC is celebrating their 20th anniversary, they decided to appear in their old school attire (Author's note: Sound familiar? If you are a WWE fan, you realize that this a parody of Wrestle Mania 20. I don't own WWE or any similarities to it).

Z went outside to check the schedule to see when is their match. The schedule reads:

_Singles Match: A.J. Miles vs. Twister Tim  
No DQ match: Night Stick Nathan vs. Sledge  
Tag Team Match for Tag Titles: Bone Crushers (challengers) vs. Pain  
Killers (champions)  
Light-Heavy Weight title match: Stupendous Sid (challenger) vs. Cowboy  
Jones (Champion)  
Singles match: Robert Rancid vs. Warden Williams.  
Heavy-wieght title match: Mr. Money Matthew (challenger) vs. Scorpion  
Savage (champion)  
BFC World title: Danny Dangerous (challenger) vs. Awesome Andy  
(champion)  
Retirement Tag Team match (losers must never compete in BFC forever):  
The Anderson Bros. vs. The Body Builders. _

Z went back in with the news to Geo.

"Geo!" Z said, "Our match is last."

"You mean we got the main event?" Geo replied, "That's good."

The Andersons remained in the locker room. They were watching the first match on television, A.J. Miles vs. Twister Tim. The BFC had two rings. One is an octagon shaped ring with a chain fence for single matches and the second ring was like a wrestling ring only for tag team matches and special matches. The match started as Miles goes for a tie-up. Tim counters with a tackle and both men went down. Tim was on top of Miles and punches A.J. in the face with hard right punches. Miles counters by rolling over to his side. Now he's on top of Tim. He delivers hard right punches on Tim. The two got up. Miles went for a roundhouse kick but it got countered by Tim. Tim picked up A.J. and delievered his finisher, the tornado slam (Author's note: a la Brock Lesnar's F-5. I don't own Brock Lesnar). The ref goes for the count of three and Tim wins.

Meanwhile, outside the matrix, the titans were viewing the match.

"Is Tim going to be ok?" Starfire said.

"Of course." Trini said, "Tim was supposed to win thanks to the owner."

"So when is Geo and Z's match?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm not sure." Trini said, "Probably the next one."

Back to BFC Fight Fest 20. The next three matches ended with Night Stick Nathan defeating Sledge in a brutal No DQ match. The Bone Crushers won the tag team titles from the Pain Killers. After the tag match, the Body Builders did their interview with BFC announcer Henry Harris.

"I'm here with the Body Builders." Henry said, "Who are nervous about their match against the Andersons in tonights main event. Bulk, how do you feel about the match.

Bulk is a 401 pound fighter with short hair and wearing a red wrestling attire saying BULK.

"Well, Henry!" Bulk said, "We beat the Andersons at Monday Night Mayhem and tonight, we are going to end their career in a retirement match. We hated the Andersons ever sinced they won the titles from the Bone Crushers. Now we are going to return the favor. Ain't that right, Bruiser?"

Bruiser is a 370 pound, bald head fighter wearing a blue wrestling attire saying BRUISER.

"That's right Bulk!" Bruiser said, "We are going to smash those idiots with the body smash. Watch out cause the the Body Builders are to smash you."

They left.

"Back to you Mark and Chris." Henry said.

Back to the BFC Fight Fest matches. Cowboy Jones retains his light- heavy weight title from Stupendous Sid. Robert Rancid beat Warden Williams by a knock-out. The Heavy-weight title match ended with Mr. Money Matthew beating Scropion Savage. The next match was for the BFC World Title match. It ended with Danny Dangerous beating Awesome Andy by submission. Then, it came to the main event. The commentators, Mark King and Chris Roosevelt, commentated about the main event.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Mark said, "It has come to this. The main event of all main events in the BFC. Where we are about to witness the end of a rivarly between the Body Builders and the Anderson Bros. in a tag team retirement match.

"It's a 'david vs. goliath' match, Mark." Chris said, "The Andersons left the BFC three years ago. And the Body Builders wanted to finish the job by ending their careers tonight."

"And ladies and gentlemen. You might want to record this match if you want to keep it in memory of one of the greatest matches in Fight Fest history."

In the second ring was ring announcer Tod Turner. The bell rings.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Tod said, "This match is for one fall and it is a tag team retirement match."

The crowd goes wild.

"Introducing first..."

Demolition theme song. (Author's note: Demolition is a tag team in the WWF/WWE. I don't own them, the company, and the theme.)

"Weighing at a combined weight of 771 pounds. Bulk and Bruiser, The Body Builders."

The Body Builders walked down the aisle and into the ring. The fans booed the. They taunted the fans with bad remarks as they entered.

"And now, their opponents..."

APA theme song. (Author's note: APA is a tag team in the WWF/WWE. I don't own them, the company, and the theme.)

"Geo and Z, the Anderson Brothers."

The two brothers came out with their attire and their glasses. The crowd cheers for them. The two entered the ring. They took off their glasses and vests and were ready to fight. The ref calls for the bell to start the match. Bulk and Geo went first. The two go for a tie up. Bulk goes for a headlock. Geo throws Bulk to the ropes. Geo goes for a clothesline but it didn't work against Bulk since he weighs alot. He goes for another one. No use. He goes for another one but Bulk counters with a power slam. Bulk picks up Geo and delivers a suplex. Geo stands up. He does a dropkick but still Bulk stands. Bulk grabs Geo and slams him to the turnbuckle. He stumps him so hard that Geo starts gasping for air. The ref broke it up. Geo struggles to get to Z. Z extends his hand to get the tag and he does. Z goes in and attacks Bulk. Z kicks Bulk in the legs because that the weak spots of the Body Builders. He goes to the ropes and delivers a dropkick to the knee. Bulk is down on one knee. Z goes back to the ropes and delivers a dropkick to the face. Bulk is down on the mat. Z covers him and gets a two count. Z picks up Bulk but Bulk gives him a military press slam. Bulk tags in Bruiser. Bruiser goes in and gives Z a back breaker. Z screams in pain. Bruseir slams Z with a body slam and does the camel clutch on Z since he is concentrating on the back.

The titans were watching in horror as Z continues to scream in pain.

"This is horrible." Terra said, "The Andersons can't stand against them."

"All we can do is just pray and hope." Cyborg said.

"I know that Geo and Z can do it." Robin said, "I know they can."

"Geo, do something." Raven whispered to himself.

Back in the ring, the ref starts counting by raising Z's hand. 1. 2. But before three, Z was getting strength. Bruiser can't believe it. Bruiser grabs Z and threw him into the ropes. Bruiser went for a body splash but Z counters it with a flying clothesline and Bruiser was down. Both men were past out. The ref starts counting and the fans start clapping and stomping for one person to get up. Z and Bruiser got up. Z jumped and tagged Geo. Bruiser tagged Bulk. Geo starts by punching Bulk. He goes to the ropes and gives Bulk a clothesline. Bruiser comes in but Z stops him. Z throws Bruiser out the ring. Geo and Z doubled team Bulk and delivered a double suplex. Z went up the turnbuckle and gave Bulk an elbow drop. Bruiser gets in and throws Z out the ring. Bruiser and Bulk double team Geo. They both gave Geo a double black jack slam. Then they go for their finisher, the body squash. Bulk picks up Geo and stands him in the middle of the ring. Geo was dazed. The two heavyweights went to the ropes. When they were about to do it, Geo moves out the way. Bulk and Bruiser collided. Geo throws Bruiser out the ring. He concentrates on Bulk. He goes for his finisher, a roundhouse karate kick. Bulk turns around and Geo does it. Bulk goes down and Geo goes for the cover. 1, 2, 3. It's over. The crowd goes wild. Z goes in the ring to celebrate with his brother. The titans were also cheering and celebrating the boys victory.

"Here is your winners!" Tod said, "Geo and Z, the Anderson Bros."

Geo and his brother hugged in the ring as they celebrated their victory with fans cheering them. Moments later, after the event, Geo and Z left the matrix where their sister and the titans were waiting.

"And the winners by pinfall," Beast Boy said, "The amazing Anderson Bros."

Starfire hugs them both.

"I shall celebrate my gratitude with a tamarian folk song!" she said.

She inhales deeply but was cut off by Raven who covers her mouth.

"Way to go, Geo and Z! " Raven said smiling.

"That was an awesome fight out there." Cyborg said, "You go boys."

"You guys rock." Terra said.

"Good job, guys." Robin said.

"Nice work." Trini said.

"Thanks!" Geo said, "So how about we get back to my place and build your goggles."

THE END.

Author's note: That's the end. Now you can read the rest of Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded.


End file.
